LEGEND: Epilogue, PART ONE:Chapter One
by Tommy Klein
Summary: This story is a continuation of the novel I AM LEGEND by Richard Matheson. This is not based on the movie, so for HARD CORE I AM LEGEND FANS THIS IS A MUST READ I WONT I WANT COMMENTS BEFORE I SUBMIT ANYMORE WORK SO REVIEW MY STORY!


**LEGEND**

By Tommy Klein

**EPILOGUE**

** T**he world was thrown into chaos when virus struck. 1975 was the year when it came. No one knew where it started but the virus wiped out everything in its site. The human race was becoming extinct at an astounding rate. This virus took the dead and turned them into parasites (vampires). And it turned the living into the dead, and so on. The percent wasn't set officially but it was estimated that the human race dropped 95-96, maybe even more.

The survivors of the virus managed to find shelter in nearby mountains or cities. It was near to impossible to get into contact with other humans. No one knew what would strike soon. Right as it seemed the man could rebuild again, _they _showed up. Neither vampire nor man, a secret society of people that found a way to stop the virus from spreading in the bodies. They had all the strengths of man and vampire. The light that would once kill a vampire could only give _them _small sunburn. This group were called "half-bloods" The soon organized, managed to find a military base and form a larger even more powerful society than before. Equipped with technology, weapons, and disease they were ready to take the final step. They started a way of thinking in which the vampires and humans had to be eliminated. Starting in California, the half bloods started out the vampires until managed to capture Robert Neville. Neville fought as best as he could. He had to die. They killed him. But Neville set man into motion even without anyone knowing. Man soon took up arms and defended. Now the people the west coast fight for their own lives as well as the rest of the human races. This is…the legend.

_**PART 1: AUTUMNS CRISIS 1981AD**_

**Chapter One: Great Awakening**

** I **steadied my aim, locked onto my target, and shot. The bullet him the deer right in the skull. It dropped right away over the leaf-covered grass. Blood stained the ground.

" Good shot, now we need to get this thing into the back of the truck before it gets dark," said Sam as we went to the car. We hopped in and we drove the car for about ten meters, got out and got our gloves on.

" Man this things eyes are staring right at me," said Sam.

" Just get it in the truck," I said. We both lifted it (this deer was pretty heavy) and eventually set it in the truck bed. Sam took a circular piece of metal from his pocket and managed to plug the head wound so it wouldn't bleed.

" We don't want _them _after us do we?" he asked me rhetorically. I smirked even though it wasn't really funny. We got into the truck, Sam started the gas, and we were off. It was some trouble making our way out of the woods and onto the road but we managed. It was even easier because there was no one on them.

The ride home was quiet until Sam started talking. "Aaron I still don't understand why the hell we are doing this shit any more. I mean we kill these animals and then observe and experiment of 'em. We know everything! The vampires and those half-blooded bastards kill us! Its been, what, five, six years?" Sam complained to me. I just kept my eyes on the road. " And you don't think you would want your wife to be worrying about you like this, going out every week looking for specimen to-" I stopped the car. His body went forward a little. Took my hands off the steering wheel and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

" Don't you dare speak about my dead wife like that ever again, do you understand me Sam!" I said to him about to kill him. His face turned from enraged to shocked.

" Lo-look I…didn't mean to talk about your wife like that, I'm sorry man." He said to me apologetically. I turned back to the road and kept on driving. The ride home was quiet; all I could hear was the wind from outside, blowing the autumn leaves around. Other than that, nothing. I looked up towards the sky. The sun had set a little bit more since we had gotten to the site. Then I turned my eyes towards the watch. The clock read five-thirty. I started to panic. I hit the gas and raced towards home. He had to get into a "green zone" soon our else we could be in trouble.

"Shit!" Sam checked his watch, "why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't want to alarm you," I said. We were now coming up on the city on Portland, Oregon. _We _were able to cut off the main bridges leading to the city by concrete walls that incorporated barbed wire and stakes. There was also snipers in various tower watching them 24/7. But there was only one way in and that was through a small passage that can only be used from the inside.

Within ten minutes we came to the wall. I rolled down the window and looked up towards one of the watchtower off in the distance. I took my arm out and waved. _He _saw me. Then a side entrance opened up and we drove right through. As the car went across the bridge I couldn't help but wonder when all of this was going to come to an end.


End file.
